kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems
Gems are a special type of currency used in the game to purchase Shop Items. Gems are offered as a way to spend real money to purchase virtual items in the game. The company that runs the game sells gems as a way to generate income from their program, in addition to advertising found on the game pages. Each player receives 10 free gems when they first start playing Kingdoms of Camelot. These gems may be used on any Domain. When the same player starts an additional game on another domain, they do not receive an additional 10 gems. Purchasing Gems Players are expected to purchase gems with real money. They cannot be purchased with in-game resources. They are not given away for free except as mentioned above, and occasionally to the winners of Tournaments. The real money value of gems is 10 gems = US$1 or around 60 British Pence To purchase gems, click on the "Get More" link found in the top left corner of the game screen under your current Gem count. Gems may be purchased directly using a major credit card or PayPal account. These quantities are available: *50 Gems ($5) *100 Gems ($10) *300 Gems ($30) = 370 free *525 Gems ($50) = 590 free *1100 Gems ($100) = 1040 free *2850 Gems ($250) = 1970 free *6000 Gems ($500) = 4540 free Packages Gems may also be purchased in packages. Each package includes a quantity of gems at the normal price, plus a chest of pre-selected Shop Items that are included as a free bonus. Beginner's Package Purchase 200 Gems for $20 and receive a chest containing: *5x Knight's Hourglass *2x Guinevere's Hourglass *1x Morgana's Hourglass *1x Arthur's Hourglass *1x Day of Prosperity *2x Harvest Prayer *2x Druidic Blessing *2x Gnomish Stone Cutter *2x Dwarven Mining Tools *1x Merlin's Magical Tokens *5x 40,000 Food *5x 40,000 Wood *5x 40,000 Stone *5x 40,000 Ore Page's Package Purchase 300 Gems for $30 and receive a chest containing: *5x Knight's Hourglass *5x Guinevere's Hourglass *2x Morgana's Hourglass *1x Lancelot's Tutelage *1x Gauntlet of Courage *5x Blood Lust *5x Barkskin *5x Merlin's Magical Tokens *2x Aura of Command Squire's Package Purchase 500 Gems for $50 and receive 25 bonus gems plus a chest containing: *5x Knight's Hourglass *5x Guinevere's Hourglass *2x Morgana's Hourglass *2x Arthur's Hourglass *1x Lancelot's Tutelage *2x Gauntlet of Courage *1x Blood Frenzy *1x Stoneskin *2x Train with Galahad *5x Merlin's Magical Tokens *2x Aura of Command Knight's Package Purchase 1000 gems for $100 and receive 100 bonus gems plus a chest containing: *5x Knight's Hourglass *5x Guinevere's Hourglass *5x Morgana's Hourglass *5x Arthur's Hourglass *1x Merlin's Hourglass *2x Gauntlet of Courage *1x Blood Frenzy *1x Stoneskin *2x Train with Galahad *2x Divine Inspiration *5x Merlin's Magical Tokens *1x Portal of Order *2x Aura of Command Mobile Payments and Offers Gems may also be purchased using your mobile account, or by completing free online offers. "Free" offers require you to purchase an additional service, like a starting a new NetFlix account, in exchange for gems. Free surveys may be completed to earn gems, but be aware that many of these survey offers are endless scams designed to get you to give away your email address, home address and phone, mobile account number, and various other forms of identity theft. There is no such thing as a free lunch. It is probably safer to buy gems directly than to give away this information. Category:Items